User talk:Caoil
Re: Lmfao Hey Nate. Sorry, I guess I clearly wasn't thinking when I did that. Hakeem trolled it yesterday so I blocked it from him. Its unblocked now though so do what you needed to do on my talk page. LOL! Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 18:24, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Valentines Hey Nate! It's Cam! Happy Valentines Day bro <3333! You're probably wondering why this message is on test wiki. LOL! Well, I don't have the time to send a Valentine's Day message to every single person on Degrassi Wiki plus I'm trying to avoid hate so I just feel its better to give messages to my REALLY close friends and I thought that your wiki is a lot more private. You are my best friend on wiki, and I love you to death. <333 I give you lots of hearts today. I'm also sorry about the little situation yesterday. I know I'm the world's worst admin in the social aspect of wiki, but overall editing and page wise, I feel I do an okay job of keeping pages free of trolls, no? Anyways, I know I'm annoying and you just had to yell a little, but try to be patient with me. Haha! Oh well, I probably won't be on chat much anymore because I'm trying to forget about everything that's happened this month. This time, I don't mean just not coming on during the middle of the evening, this time, I mean I'm might not come on at all anymore. I feel it's just for the best, for now anyways. I will stop by every now and then of course, plus I'm still gonna edit everyday. I'll go on chat if you talk page me and ask me to come, but I doubt that will happen. Anyways, I'll hopefully talk to you soon. I can try and stop by on this chat every so often and we can talk wiki stuff here! :D Anyways, the main point of this was to wish you Happy Valentines Day! Sorry I got carried away, haha! <333333 If you're gonna message me back, leave the message on my talk page here on this wiki, please. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:14, February 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG Nate! That was fast responding! LOL! Well, I actually spent a few minutes, expanding your message there, so you might wanna review it again, haha! Anyways, I mean it, talk page me if you wanna talk about wiki stuff. Spread love to everyone today. Of course I forgive you, I love ya and you totally had right to give me some constructive critism. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:23, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww, sorry Nate! I just need a few days away or maybe a couple of weeks. You watch, I'll be back visiting chat before you know it.... maybe! LOL! You told me you won't be on as much anyways, so we both are kind of in this position. I will come by if you ever need me though, okay? Plus, I come here pretty often so, if you ever wanna talk here, like I said, just enter the chat here and I'll come on with you. If we do, be sure to invite Aleesha and Niso too. :D If there is ever something wild or interesting going on at Degrassi Wiki chat after hours with you and the other members of the golden hour, message me and I'll stop by because I still love hanging with you guys. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 16:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Emotes Nate I was testing the emotes in some of our other chats but a lot of them don't work. Is it the same on Degrassi Wiki? If so, tell me how we can switch them back to normal. I'm guessing you changed the folder? TOP told me it was because other wiki's were copying or something. Anyways, give me codes or something to put them back :D Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 20:58, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: aye ghjklkjhghdsa omg nate! what a coincidence! I was just gonna talk page you later tonight since we haven't talked in forever! i'm still gonna message you there later ok! i'm guessing your just testing your new sig here or something. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 20:39, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Oh~ aww I know it's been a really long time~ :( Can I still leave you a message on Degrassi Wiki later? I just feel like it, ok. :D Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 21:20, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Question Nate, how did you change that thing on the chat that says, Degrassi Community School and Try it out!? I was curious because our main wiki says Degrassi Wiki chat and Live! plus I'm trying to help another wiki change it. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 04:11, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Okay thanks! :D Also, how do you change bureaucrat and admin colours again? :S Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 23:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, uh what is the name of the page again? XD Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:01, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I must be getting annoying but is there somewhere in aprticular where the sode is supposed to go or can it just be placed at the bottom? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 00:17, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I actually meant test wiki XD That's where it was doing weird stuff... but it suddenly stopped :S Anyways, I'm too afraid to add any of that css stuff on the wiki.... I don't know what half of the stuff means -_- If you really must know, it's here. I'm trying to clean up this wiki okay :D Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 02:24, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well I straight copied one of Natalie's wikis css on that one, since I don't really know how to do it. It was the code to her Aladdin one, but it made the design white 0_0. Is there a way to revert back to the original? Would clearing all the content technically be reverting it back to start, because that's what I did for now, until I can get more experience and help from you or her. :) Um, I didn't make the wiki Nate XD I'm just the new bureaucrat there :3 I'm going to make a new theme, it took me yesterday just to make the new wordmark there. I'm such a beginner compared to you -shame- XD Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 02:39, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Haha, thanks. Well, I actually checked for an undo button but there isn't one for some reason :\ The stuff I copied in there was the first time that page was edited so I don't know why but it didn't show an undo thing... :S Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 02:57, May 2, 2012 (UTC)